Teus lábios são para mim
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: kagome uma cantora de opera sonha em conquistar o famoso sesshoumaru, sera que ela vai conseguir?


_**quero dedicar esta fic a uma querida amiga da qual nao mais falei com ela devido a distancia e circunstancias a minha querida amiga Asuen, e a todos os fãs do inuyasha, me bateu uma vontade de fazer algo assim espero que gostem...**_

_**tive um sonho também da qual eu possuía os personagem de inuyasha mas mas qd acordei percebi que eu não os tinha apenas essa historia, então divirtam-se... bem eu adoraria beijar muito sesshoumaru... e quem não queria? kkkkkkkk boa leitura!**_

* * *

Era uma vez uma garota que amava cantar opera, ela tinha 25 anos; linda e alegre cheia de vida, embora temperamental seu desejo era sempre cantar e dava o melhor de pela pessoa especial que sempre assistia suas apresentações, seu filho de 5 anos, fruto de uma amor a primeira vista da qual ela não se arrependia em nenhum momento.

Kagome estava no palco cantando com todo seu coração; fazia 3 anos que se tornara famosa e desde então podia dar todo conforto que uma mãe deseja a seu filho. Ela cantava com sua alma e la estava ele seu pequeno príncipe olhando para ela orgulhosamente, enquanto ela brilhava no palco.

O show acabou e ela foi para seu camarim mais uma vez se sentido quase realizada, abriu a porta e inuyasha estava la esperando por ela.

-mamaeeeee você foi brilhante!

-meu adorável, você viu? Como sempre eu cantei porá você e fiz sucesso.

-você vai terminar aquela musica quando? *havia um sombra sob o olhar de inuyasha*

-inuyasha ainda não esta pronta, mas prometo que nunca deixarei de cantar para você, eu amo ele voce sabe... não vamos falar sobre isso certo?

-eu não entendo... *ele continuou como se ela não tivesse dito nada* como pode amá-lo depois de tudo?

-ele é seu pai, deveria esta feliz que eu só quero ele e não um outro alguém.

-talvez fosse melhor, eu não o quero...

Kagome suspirou estava trocada apagou as luzes do camarim e ambos saíram voltando para o apartamento dela, o silencio caiu sobre os dois; cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

*pensamentos de kagome*

"aquele dia tinha sido o pior dia da minha vida, quando eu o vi passar; ele era lindo seus olhos caramelos, pele branca aqueles cabelos longos que me fascinaram, estava tão absorvida olhando para ele que não vi quando uma bicicleta vinha na minha direção com um susto pulei para trás caindo de bunda no chão, minha surpresa foi tal quando eu vi ele estendendo a Mao para me ajudar a me levantar, quando toquei a mão dele sou que ele era a pessoa que tinha esperado tanto tempo

-você esta bem? – ele perguntou

-vou sobreviver – respondi sorrindo

-sesshoumaru – ele disse sorrindo

-kagome – disse me derretendo toda

Depois disso fomos tomar um café e conversamos bastante não falamos sobre nossas vidas pessoais apenas o simples e básico, mas cada vez que ele me tocava era uma corrente elétrica que percorria meu corpo, no final da noite estávamos suados um nos braços do outro havíamos feito amor, foi perfeito eu não me cansava dele e fizemos ate o dia amanhecer, minha virgindade foi perdida por ele, e nunca me arrependi, nem mesmo depois que ele foi embora e descobri que ele estava noivo de uma modelo chamada kagura, não fiquei arrasada e nem me senti usada, percebi que ele estava sendo obrigado a esse casamento pelos seus pais, eu comecei a investigar tudo sobre e ele, e então nove meses depois inuyasha nascia a copia do meu amado sesshoumaru, eu nunca fui atrás dele, nunca corri para obter pensão ou algo assim, tudo o que eu queria era ter outra vez os lábios dele sobre os meus, e não ia desistir assim tão fácil, depois de inuyasha completar dois anos eu estava sentada no parque cantando uma musica de Andrea Bocelli *Per Amore* inuyasha adorava ela; por isso estava sempre cantando, foi ai que o empresário naraku apareceu e me ofereceu pra ser ser meu empresário como cantora de ópera e assim logo minha carreira decolou, claro que eu tinha sempre uma baba comigo e um segurança eles eram sango e miroku e em casa tinha minha ajudante que fazia as coisas para mim desde antes de eu ser famosa minha preciosa amiga rin.

É claro que no mundo dos famosos sempre temos aqueles que nos invejam e faz de tudo para nos tirar o que conseguimos com tanta dificuldade e dedicação, assim era cantora de opera a mais velha a que tinha ali kikyo, ela não suportava me ver brilhando no palco, mal falava comigo o que era grata por tal.

Inuyasha tinha um amiguinho que estava sempre em casa brincando com ele o shippo e nos possuía uma linda gata que chamávamos de kirara, foi num dia que vi na televisão que 'os noivos' estavam planejando marcar a data de casamento, claro que mesmo famosa eu evitava de ir a lugares que meu amado estava, eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava seguindo, então eu decidi escrever uma musica para ele e cantaria em meu próximo concerto onde ele estaria presente pela primeira vez, a letra estava quase terminada e já havia dito a naraku que iria cantar ela, ele não se opôs quando leu a letra inacabada."

*kagome ainda em pensamentos enquanto inuyasha dormia*

Ela dirigia com cuidado de volta para sua casa, kagome nunca tinha aceitado andar de limusine e nem ter um motorista, ela chegou em seu apartamento sua avó kaede já dormia, ela colocou inuyasha na cama e foi trabalhar no final da musica.

Finalmente o dia chegara e kagome se sentia tremula, havia ensaiado muito a sua musica e agora ia lançar ela finalmente, ela olhou pela fresta da cortina e la no camarote perto do palco estava ele lindo e perfeito como sempre e do lado dele a sua noiva irritante, kagome voltou e se olhou no espelho estava linda, seus cabelos pareciam cascatas negras pela suas costas seu vestido branco brilhante cauda de sereia modelava seu corpo escultural, seus lábios carnudos com apenas um gloss kagome estava deslumbrante, foi anunciado seu nome e ela subiu no palco não estava mais tremendo estava confiante, na platéia ela dera convite a seus amigos na 1 fila e la estavam eles shippo, kaede, rin, sango, miroku, Kana sua estilista doce e meiga.

A iluminação caiu e apenas o foco nela, o som suave saiu e ela soltou seu canto de sereia com os olhos fechados imaginando ele ali segurando sua mao enquanto ela cantava

Foi na noite mais linda que meu coração te amou

Mais quente que sol teus lábios de mais doce que mel

Desejos sonhos e ternuras trocamos,

A delicias e mistério que faltam desvendar

Teus lábios são para mim

A fonte de toda a minha alegria,

A fonte da minha vida,

Teus lábios são para mim

Não quero dividi-los com ninguém

Por favor meu amor devolva me o sabor que tenho guardado na lembrança

Teus lábios são para mim

Promessas feitas em silencio, contado de duas almas

Escute o teu coração que diz para mim

Teus lábios são para mim

A fonte de uma vida feliz, nossos sonhos entrelaçados

As vezes no silencio da noite

Perdida em pensamentos, sonhando com você

Te quero abraçar, me sentir segura em teus braços

E poder te dizer que nunca deixei de te amar

E que você foi e sempre será o único para mim

Estou aqui esperando por você

Esperando para nossa felicidade ser completa

Ao lado do nosso tesouro por que

Teus lábios meu amor são para mim...

A platéia nunca tinha a visto cantar daquele jeito ele foram a loucura quando ela terminou, mas alguém do camarote pode perceber que aquilo era para ele, seu coração tremeu, ele nunca tinha esquecido ela, a noite de amor perfeita que tiveram, ele tinha pensado em entrar em contato com ela, mas soube que ela sabia do noivado dele e pensou que ela poderia estar culpando ele por ter usado-a e largado-a depois, ele nunca teve coragem de procurá-la mas nunca esquecera, começara acompanhar o sucesso dela e tinha prometido que antes de se casar por obrigação iria no concerto dela apenas para poder vê-la mais de perto, e ali ela lhe declarara que nuca tinha esquecido ele e que ela o amava...

-bela historia miko! – sesshoumaru apareceu deixando ela vermelha de vergonha

-se-se-se-se... sesshoumar-sa-sama

-ei por que naraku ta ai?

-miko assim vc me faz parecer ter coração – resmungou naraku

-obrigada miko por se lembrar de mim – disse Kanã sem emoção, kagome sorriu sem graça

Sesshoumaru se aproximou você esta contando historia e não esperou o principal chegar pra ouvir também miko? – ele disse bem pertinho dela deixando-a ofegante inuyasha gritou

-oi deixa ela terminar? E por que diabos eu tenho que ser filho dele?

-eu... não... desculpe perdi o pique... – kagome se levantou e saiu correndo da clareira em que eles estavam, ela sentou perto do riacho e olhou para a lua que brilhava lindamente la no céu rodeados de estrelas ela suspirou, então ela sentiu sendo abraçada e ouviu um sussurro que a deixou louka de desejo

-não quer saber como termina a história miko?

-sesshoumaru-sama... o o o que faz aqui?

-estou aqui para terminar a história que você começou

Sesshoumaru continuou sussurrando ao ouvido dela

E então ele mandou que levassem flores ao camarim da dela e depois que conseguiu despistar kagura ele foi se encontrar com sua amada após tantos anos, mas ele não esperava a surpresa que o aguardava dentro do camarim, ao bater na porta sango abriu e o silencio reinou kagome se encontrava sentada em frente ao espelho e corou quando viu ele entrar, em dois segundos o camarim esvaziou e restou apenas kagome e inuyasha que se colocou protetoramente entre sesshoumaru e kagome.

Sesshoumaru olhava atentamente para o pequeno a sua frente e logo seu humor mudou

-por que não me disse que tinha um filho?

-por que iria pensar que eu estava atrás do seu dinheiro, é sempre assim, você estava noivo por que eu iria aparecer na sua porta dizendo " oh sabe aquela noite que passamos juntos? Então me deixou grávida exijo que assume" eu jamais faria isso

Sesshoumaru olhou bem pra ela

-ele é meu filho tinha...

-já sei já sei o direito de saber, assim como eu tinha o direito de saber que vc estava noivo.

-voce não teria feito amor comigo se soubesse

-não eu não teria, nessa parte não gosto de me envolver com caras compromissados sabe, mas parece que me dei mal de alguma forma, mas ao menos você me deu algo maravilhoso

-mas...

-estamos quites sesshoumaru - kagome se levantou e foi ate a porta e abriu-a para ele sair – é melhor você ir agora, não quero criar confusão com a sua noiva

-eu não vou te deixar, amo você e tenho pensado em você todas as noites e dias, não; pode esquecer ainda mais agora que sei que tenho um filho

-oi me deixa fora disso

-eu não quero a kagura, sempre fiz o que meus coroas mandaram, mas dessa vez vou seguir meu coração

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a por traz e a virou dando um beijo nos lábios dela e depois sussurrou

"teus lábios são para mim"

Kagome tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando sesshoumaru terminou a historia que ela começara, mas só não entendia o por que dele estar abraçado a ela e dando mordidinhas em seu pescoço

-tolinha desde que nosso grupo se uniu contra naraku eu tenho me sentido mais tranqüilo e mais... digamos completo aqui ao seu lado... por favor deixe me te amar...

-ahhh vamos la eu não sou o vilão aqui! – naraku interrompeu – vocês sabem precisava fazer algo pra uni-los e essa foi a melhor maneira de se fazer isso, agora que o coração de gelo ta bem acompanhado posso voltar a minha vidinha tranquila ao lado de minha amada kikyou – naraku sorriu e abraçou kikyo que retribuiu

-ei posso namorar a rin? – kohaku perguntou meio sem graça

-eu e a kirara temos muito o que fazer – disse shippo com kirara no colo

-bem Kanã você poderia ser minha namorada? – inuyasha perguntou corajoso

-hai inu

-ok ok agora que tudo acabou bem eu vou voar como o vento e ter a liberdade que sempre sonhei

Kagome olhava com lagrimas nos olhos e percebeu que aquilo era tudo o que sempre quisera para sua historia ter um final feliz.

-ei kagome você esta nesse mundo? Messe essa bunda ou vai morrer com os ataques do naraku

Kagome olhou e viu seus amigos lutanto bravamente contra o naraku e percebeu que tudo fora apenas imaginação sua e que esse era o mundo real e que nunca teria sesshoumaru e nem nada daquilo que desejava

-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NAOOOOOOOOOOO

Ela gritava desesperadamente

-ei kagome se acalme, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver

-seshoumaru... – ela sussurrou

Naquele momento o boneco de naraku foi destruído com o chicote de veneno de sesshoumaru, este veio andando com sua famosa cara rabugenta e amedrontadora e se aproximou de kagome

-Por que esta chorando miko?

-me deixa em paz?

-não, não te deixo em paz, suas lagrimas desagrada este sesshoumaru

-oh é mesmo? – ela se levantou e olhou desafiadoramente e olhou para ele – eu não me importo sabia?

-pois eu me importo miko – então sesshoumaru segurou o queixo dela e lambeu as lagrimas dela – este sesshoumaru não gosta de ver sua amada tão forte e poderosa assim tão triste e fraca

Kagome arregalou os olhos e então pulou nos braços dele e disse

_teus lábios são para mim?

-sempre serão só seus minha miko

Então se beijaram apaixonadamente, kagome sorriu feliz poderia não ser como ela desejava mas ao menos ela tinha o rei do gelo mortal em sua vida e nada faria ela deixar ele.


End file.
